You Are My Eyes
by Crazy To My Bones
Summary: Sequel to [Can You Be My Eyes] Takes place 3 months after their reunion. How a blind Rose is building her life with her first boyfriend and ex-womanizer Adrian? How the two of them learn how love and trust should be? When a guy decided he wanted Rose? And When Adrian's family object? Are they going to stay together when lots of people want them apart. M for later lemons. R & R.
1. Chapter 1 : Breaking The News

**So guys, I believe I promised you a sequel for this amazing couple.**

**And here it is. **Happy Dance****

**It takes place three months after the original story.**

**So I hope you enjoy,**

**And review. Really. Or I might not get too excited to UD fast.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**You're My Eyes**

**Chapter 1 : Breaking The News**

Rose's POV :

"I'm moving out with Adrian." I announced during the dinner Adrian and I were having with my family in a restaurant.

My father chocked in his food and my mom gasped. Alberta thankfully went all silent. Such a dramatic family I had, huh?

It had been three months since my best friend, Dimitri, ditched his 'faithful' –note the sarcasm- bride in front of their wedding attendances for Jessica Peet, his true love and the best friend of my boyfriend, Adrian Ivashkov.

Three months of spending every free seconds together. Yes, I'm not kidding.

My father went crazily sick of Adrian's visiting all the time. And My mother still thought that it was only temporarily and even though she never said that I knew she still thought Adrian was going to leave me any second.

I couldn't blame her for that. She was so worried about me and so was Alberta. They both, alongside my father, tried to slow me down. To take things easy but I wasn't listening.

I already spent the whole summer with the guy and it couldn't be better. I already knew he was the one. And as he would always say to me I was his 'everything'. And I believed him.

I learnt my whole life that my instincts were my first and best allies. They'd never betray me and I knew that. And they all were screaming at me. "Go ahead. Love him more. That's right." And I'd gladly go with it.

But then things were harder than we thought.

We couldn't have any privacy in the mansion 'cause I was having the freakiest most overprotective parents in the whole world.

Yeah, I'm not even exaggerating it.

"Your father is having a heart attack, Rose." Adrian whispered very quietly near me. A tone drove everybody crazy 'cause I was the only one able to hear 'cause of my blindness that sharpened my hearing.

I snorted to pull their attention to me. "You can't do that." My father protested. "You can't just move out from the place you live in your whole life to stay with Ivashkov in some strange place."

"I just turned twenty, dad. I believe I can do that." I said nodding with a smirk. Adrian squeezed my hand willing me not to get to my father's bad side.

I turned to smile to him briefly before turning at them again. "I can't live with you guys anymore. I need some independency and what you were doing for the past three months was too annoying." I said honestly. I wasn't the sugar-coating type and I wasn't going to start with it then.

"We did it all trying to protect you, Rosemarie." My mother said refusing what I said.

I shrugged. "Doesn't change the fact that you were annoying. I've a boyfriend now and I want to move to the next level with him and you're not helping at all."

"Why don't he move in with you?" Alberta started trying to calm the things between us. An argument like that would end with blood if it wasn't for Alberta.

"NO." I snapped. "I'm not going to accept your middle solution again. Last time we did that Adrian twisted his ankle."

"He shouldn't have climbed to your window in the first place." My father replied and I knew he was glaring at my man. I didn't need to see it to know that.

"If you weren't such a stubborn overprotective father, he would not have to do it in the first place." I said frowning at him.

My father's behavior got us in a lot of problems. And when I say us I mean Adrian. The guy was so in love with me that he was tolerating it all for my sake.

"Rose, babe, relax." Adrian said resting his hand on my shoulder trying to calm me down.

I sighed loving the feelings of his warm hand over my bare skin. "I'm trying but they're not helping. Dad, I've been in Adrian's place for the whole previous month."

Gasps. Very expected.

I nodded as Adrian tightened his grip on my shoulder. I knew he was terrified from my father's reaction and that's why we didn't tell him that in the first place. "Yeah, every day. For the whole month he'd come to school taking me with him there. During my so-called extra classes 'cause I didn't have any in the first place. I lied. Happy now?"

"Rosemarie Hathaway, that's too much. Even for you." My mom said suppressing her anger.

"Give me a break. I'd have told you if you weren't stepping on my last nerve whenever Adrian visits me." I said rolling my eyes at them.

"You-" My father started addressing Adrian who was squeezing my hand.

I cut my father off. "I'm not pregnant. I'm a virgin and we never had sex. Happy now?" I took a sip from my wine before I talked again. "Yeah, Adrian is a gentleman more than you think. You really don't understand our relationship for real."

Adrian leant to me taking me closer to his body. "Abe, I assure you, I love your daughter with all I have and I'll never hurt her. I'm not with her to use her. We're in love."

I raised my hand slowly to rest it on his chin pulling him to kiss his cheek. "I love you too." Then I turned to them. "Listen guys, I love you. You've been always with me. Taking care of me and protecting me and it was amazing and I loved it and all but not anymore. I'm moving on. I'm changing. I need you to let me go. To experience life. To build my life with Adrian the way we want to." Then I sighed using my last unfair attempt to convince them. "Remember what happened the last time Dimka tried to protect me?"

Adrian's embrace tightened and the silence was the answer from my parents. I knew it wasn't fair to do that but I needed them to understand and I didn't want to do this without their approval. After all they sacrifice a lot of things for my sake and I wasn't an ungrateful spoiled brat.

Finally they started breathing a bit loudly for me to hear before my father answered. "Fine, but we've conditions."

I jumped in my seat happily grinning widely. "Great. I'd be out by the end of the week."

"WHAT?!" My mother and Alberta gasped.

I nodded. "Yeah, well, everything is ready. Adrian already bought the place. I just need to pack my stuff."

"No room sharing." Mom said cutting my babbling off.

I snorted. "Oh, please. This doesn't make sense. Besides, I can easily go to his bed at night after a scary dream." I said sarcastically.

"No room sharing and I won't be around to supervise you during the night." She murmured and I sighed.

"Fine. Fine. No room sharing." I said shaking my head. My parents were crazy.

"As long as we're living together under the same roof that's not a problem, Love." Adrian whispered next to my ear excitedly.

I nodded. "Yeah, that's good."

Then someone cleared their throat. "Are you done snuggling like that in the middle of the restaurant?" My father asked annoyed.

"Actually we're leaving." I said simply. "We're having friends night out with the gang."

"Who decided that?!" My mother asked.

"Adrian and myself. See you tomorrow, guys." I said standing up sensing Adrian doing the same too.

I blew a kiss to their direction. "Don't wait for me." I said as I squeezed Adrian's hand to move.

"Have a nice day." Adrian said in all his charming gentleman tone before he wrapped an arm around me waits holding me to him taking one of my hand in his free one walking me out of the place.

It was the same way he held me in our first date and he never stopped doing it once we got back together. And I loved how his closeness felt to me.

"I can't believe what they did." I said with a sigh once Adrian's door was closed and he started the car.

He laughed. "And your mom's condition? That was hilarious."

I flushed. "Shut up." Then I sighed. "I admit it, I hate their overprotective attitude." It really hurt me sometimes even if I didn't say it.

"Hey, hey. Why so sad? They just want to be sure you're fine. All parents do. And believe me, even if you weren't blind they'd do the same exact thing. It's just that most people have this problem earlier than the age of twenty." He explained while drawing some soothing circles on my palm.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"I told you about my mom getting divorced from my father?" He asked and he indeed did once.

I nodded. "Yeah, I remember."

"I told you she got married after that to my sister's, Lily, teacher. And now he's my stepfather. The point is, when Lily went to high school they were married and to be honest he was like a father to us.

"Now Lily, started dating like any other girl in high school. You really don't want to know what he did to her boyfriends. He drove them crazy, literally. Lily would go all angry at him and they had a lot of fights even though she was his favorite.

"Now looking back, we all glad he did. She's so grateful for that saying he protected her from doing the biggest mistakes of life. I'm not saying I'm a mistake, 'cause I'm not and that's for sure." He said smugly. "But your parents are having the shock of the first date. Three months isn't enough to adjust. Sometimes even years aren't enough." He said that explaining and I loved how he talked to me. How he tried showing me what I didn't see without judging me. I loved when he'd share his past life with me.

It made me feel a real part of his life. That he wanted me for real and that he wasn't ashamed of sharing memories with me at all.

That when my phone rang. I held it out to my ear and answered.

"Hi, Rose, it is Sydney." Said a tired voice from the other side of the line.

"Hi, Syd. You there already? We're in our way." I said worried that we were late.

"No actually I'm not. You see, Christian is sick and we really can't come." She said apologetically.

"With all of that sex you guys are having of course he would." I teased trying to lighten the mood.

She chuckled. "Yeah, well, that's our luck. So sorry we can't come."

I smiled. "It's okay. We're going to do it sometime later. Don't worry and I hope Christian gets better."

"Me too." She answered back before we said our goodbyes then disconnected the line.

"Jessica got stuck in homework for school so she can't come 'cause she's going to spend sometimes with Dimitri after she's done." Adrian said once I put my phone in my purse.

Yeah, after their honeymoon Jessica finally decided it was time to go back to medical college to resume what she began with. We were all happy and Dimitri was so proud of her. He had taken care of it all and Jessica couldn't say no 'cause they were married and shared everything they had.

"Christian is sick and he and Sydney can't come." I answered back before we both laughed.

"Well, then, wanna me take you to the mansion?" He asked disappointed.

I turned to him with a frown. I knew I couldn't see but I had some good facial expressions. "Seriously, Adrian? No, we're going back to your place and if we're lucky you're going to tell me what Dean did about his adjustment."

He laughed. "He didn't adjust yet, babe."

"Oh boy." I murmured thinking that if Dean, Adrian's step father, didn't adjust then my own father was going to be worse.

"It's okay, Love. I'm not going anywhere. They can give me as hard time as much as they want but I'm staying. I love you and I can't be anywhere without you. I already know I can't survive." He told me before planting a kiss on my palm softly. I felt the heat running on my body and a smile having its way on my lips.

"I love you too, Adrian." I told him before the car stopped.

"Home sweet home." He told me happily and I chuckled. Sometimes, Adrian could be so cheesy.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So? How was it? Good? Bad? Hate it? Loved it?**

**Next chapter will be for the people who wanted to see Adrian's POV.**

**Title : A Night With Her**

**P.S. Follow me in Twitter**

**Or Like my page in Facebook, I've the link in my profile.**

**Be happy safe and in love.**


	2. Chapter 2 : A Night With Her

**Here is the new chapter.**

**I can't believe I'm actually doing this. I mean posting while I'm still writing the seventh chapter of the story. But I get to admit, I can't wait.**

**This is for all of Adrian's fans. 1270 words of pure Adrian's POV. I loved writing it and hope you'll love reading it.**

**Enjoy, Read and Review so I know what you think.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 2 : A Night With Her**

Adrian's POV :

I held her hand as I helped her out of the car. I knew she didn't need any help but I couldn't resist. I just wanted to be as close to her as I could and that was my best excuse. Just like when we first met that fateful summer.

She smiled joining our fingers together as we walked towards the front door. My arm was wrapped around her waist and a proud grin on my face just for being with the most beautiful girl in the world.

"Good evening, sir, miss." The doorman greeted us as we walked in.

I nodded as she answered. "Good evening, Richard." Now, I was shocked. She knew the man's name.

"You know his name?" I asked once we were in the elevator heading for the last floor.

Her expression was one of confusion before she said. "He's the doorman of your building. Of course I know his name."

I didn't answer. What was I going to say? I had no idea about that piece of information till you said it. I didn't want to look that bad in her eyes.

A secretive smile was dancing on her lips as she spoke leaning closer to my body with her elegant one. Her hands were slightly cold in my warmer one. Her short stature was just perfect next to mine.

Yeah, I was tall and she wasn't and it felt like the most attractive thing to me. I had no idea why but it felt so good when she stood on her tiptoes to give me a kiss. It was just right.

Her hands resting on my chest almost giving me a heart attack. God, she had no idea what all of those things were doing to me. Feeling her need to me. How she liked being close to me as much as I wanted her.

"Adrian." She started once the elevator arrived to our floor and we walked together to my front door. It was the only door of the floor. Rose liked it so much 'cause it had a big balcony. She liked sitting there a lot.

"Yes?" I answered as I let us in the penthouse closing the door behind us before taking her jacket.

"Can we sit and talk. Before we do anything else." She said and seemed to me a bit nervous.

"Yeah, sure." I answered taking her to the living room. "Do you want something to drink?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm okay."

"As you like." I replied as I sat on the couch pulling her to sit on my lap. She didn't protest like she used to when I first started doing that with her. In fact, she was liking it more and more. Sometimes doing it without me asking.

She knew it was something to calm me or cheer me up 'cause she was my happiness and I just felt happy whenever she was in my arms.

"Now tell me what's it?" I asked softly.

"I was thinking." She started then stopped.

"Yeah?" I encouraged her into continuing. Rose wasn't the kind of girl to stop talking every two second to check if it was okay for her to keep talking and that made me worried.

"About us." She explained and I almost gasped. Almost.

Was she going to break up with me? Was she regretting what we told her parents and Alberta earlier? Was she having a change of heart?

Yeah, sometimes, I'd be that insecure. Pathetic? I couldn't help it. "What about us?" I asked trying to sound as calm as possible.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" She asked.

I took a deep breath. She was just checking on me. She wasn't going to breakup with me. Thank god. "Of course, I'm sure, Rose. I'm 200% sure. God, I can't wait for you to move in with me. It's going to be great. You can choose your side of bed. I'll let you win every argument. You can choose our meals and the movies we'll be watching and-"

She cut me off resting her slender fingers on my lips. "Shh. Stop. I don't want all of this. I don't need you doing all of that and making sacrifices like those just for me. I want to do this and you don't need to sugar-coating it for me 'cause it's amazing as it is and I can't wait for me to move in with you." She told me the last part held a lot of excitement.

I grinned happily. "GREAT." I announced before attacking her lips with mine.

She gasped and I couldn't blame her. I usually did that slowly letting her know with my breaths on her soft skin and even though she was complaining about that action sometimes saying that she was my girlfriend and we weren't in the first date stage I couldn't change it.

Now this was the first time I had attacked her lips all of a sudden. And god, it felt so good I just didn't want to stop.

She tasted delicious. A mixture of her own nectar with some of the wine she was drinking earlier and it was so good that I couldn't stop myself as I ran my tongue on her lips begging for entrance. And as the tease she was she made me wait for a moment longer before parting her lips letting me in.

My arms around her waist pulled her closer as hers wrapped around my neck helping me with deepening the kiss. But really, I didn't need any help. I had my own fire pushing me to her.

I heard her moans once I started exploring her mouth, my tongue caressing hers and everything there. She let me dominate the kiss from the beginning.

Of course, it wasn't always that way. Sometimes, she'd fight but at the end I'd be the winner. But sometimes, I'd love when she gave in to me from the beginning. It was like telling me she loved me in a different language, in a different way. But I'd understand it nonetheless.

I captured her lower lip between mine sucking passionately earning a soft moan out of her parted lips. A moan pulled a groan out of my throat.

Her fingers were playing with my locks tugging them every now and then driving me crazy as my lips started tracing openmouthed kisses all over her jawline and down to her amazing neck. She was so soft and delicious.

My tongue ran over that sensitive spot on her collarbone. She threw her head back and moaned loudly and it took me all I was worth it not to come then and there but I couldn't help the dilemma happening in my silky boxers. That was inevitable.

"I love you." I whispered to her cutting the silence alongside her moans and gasps.

"I love you too." She whispered back before resting her head on my shoulder. Yeah, our making out scene were so exhausting besides the fact that I needed to stop earlier not to go all the way with her. We weren't there. Not yet.

I held her between my arms gently as I got up off the armchair before laying her on the same couch we cuddled on lots of times since she started visiting me here. "I'll bring you something to drink."

She smiled peacefully and nodded before closing her brown eyes peacefully a small smile playing on her lips. I kissed them tenderly before retreating to the kitchen hearing her voice whispering. "Don't take long."

I didn't need her to tell me twice.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So that was it.**

**What did you think? Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Now please review and tell me, shall I go on with the story or what?**

**Next chapter : ****Furniture Shopping**

**Be happy, safe and in love.**


	3. Chapter 3 : Furniture Shopping

**Okay here is the new chapter **

**I'm sorry I took too long but I broke my laptop **my dear baby****

**So I bought an iPad till it get fixed and I've been suffering with it 'cause I'm not such an Apple's person**

**anyway now that I learnt enough, I can post.**

**Just bear with me, okay?**

**Now enough with me..**

**Read, enjoy and review**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 3 : Furniture Shopping

Rose's POV :

"I don't have to take everything, Alberta. We're going to do some shopping. You know, buy things together." I explained as my second mom was helping me packing my stuff.

"But you've to take some stuff." She explained while still searching in my closet.

"Yeah but only my clothes." I said shrugging while hugging my teddy bear to me. A stuffed bear that I grew older for after I met Adrian. Now he became my own teddy bear.

"Hey, Sexy." I murmured once the smell of his perfume filled the air around me.

"Damn, can't I surprise you once?" He asked sitting next to me before planting a kiss on my lips.

I shook my head. "Nope."

"Hi, Alberta." Adrian greeted the woman still working on my things.

"Hello, Adrian." She greeted back before he took me to his lap hugging me tightly.

"I missed you so much." He whispered.

I flushed. "Me too." I really missed him so much 'cause he had to leave the town to handle some family business the next day after we told my family about us moving together.

"But now, I'm free. All yours." He said his lips grinning under my fingers that were resting on them.

"I know." I teased earning a chuckle from him.

"So still a lot to finish with your clothes?" He asked me holding my hand in his bigger warm ones.

"I don't think so. Alberta is doing so much good today." I said grateful to the lady that gave me so much of her years without ever complaining.

"Yeah, I can see that." Adrian commented and I knew he was happy for having Alberta around. He told me she was one of the people he like me being with 'cause he knew I'd be totally safe.

"So are we going shopping now or later?" I asked resting my head on his shoulder. I didn't know if he had enough rest to go for furniture shopping with me.

"Sure but I was hoping for lunch first. How about this, we go to the house, check what corners we want to fill, make a list then go shopping." He suggested. He didn't want us to buy stuff then got stuck with them 'cause that would be bad for me. A lot of stuff meant a lot of crowd which meant me trembling around.

I clapped my hands excitedly. "That would be great. Just let me put my boots one, okay?"

"Yeah, sure." He answered as I ran to my closet searching for my boots. Luckily Alberta gave it to me. I put them on and I was ready.

XxXxXxXxX

Adrian's POV :

"I'm ready." She announced throwing herself in my opened arms. Arms she knew were always opened for her. Forever.

I couldn't help but notice how excited and happy she was. I knew that was a very big step for her and her first time to move out of the place she lived in all her life.

She had that infectious grin on her face giggling every once in awhile. I had one matching her and I couldn't wipe it off.

She reminded me a lot of a kid being taken to a candy shop. She kept saying she was so happy and couldn't wait for all of this to end and us moving to live together in the house I bought near her college.

She didn't understand why I did that but I just couldn't help it. A lot of girls and unpleasant memoirs happened in that place and I just wanted it all new with her.

She was my new life. My new future and the memories I had with her were the only I wanted to keep about love and passion. Her innocence expressions. Her soft delicate self. My maiden love. The only girl who got my heart into beating and my soul crying for her before my eyes saw her or my body felt hers.

I had been always a physical person hence the uncountable one-night stands I had before I met her. I was lost between drinking, smoking, and girls. Between being the infamous Adrian Ivashkov and the rich desirable bachelor.

With her, all of that changed. With her, I fell in love. With her I breathed love. With her, I forgot my old self to start as a brand new person. With my Rose I didn't need anything else. She was the only thing I would never give up.

Now, I rarely smoke. Now, I rarely drink. And now, I was sexless happy man. I was the proud boyfriend of a virgin. A virgin whom wasn't ready to lose her virginity anytime soon.

And I didn't mind. I didn't mind as long as she was with me. As long as I got to kiss her soft delicious lips. As long as I got to tell her I love her. As long as I got to cuddle with her in the same bed under the same sheets. And as long as I got to hug her body and kiss her delectable skin. The skin that was usually shown –don't get me wrong-.

"So, do you want a light or dark furniture for our bedroom?" I asked as we walked into the first shop.

She tapped her chin with her finger for a moment before deciding. "Doesn't matter. I just want to like its energy when I touch it." She explained. "Now show me. What is there to like?"

I hugged her tighter before saying. "Sure, my lady." I answered as I led her to where the bedrooms were.

"I don't want a very big bed." She told me. "I don't like huge beds."

"Why? I thought they are fun. A lot of things can happen there." I remarked with a smirk teasing her.

She smacked my chest playfully. "Don't be an ass, Adrian."

"What? I was just thinking about cuddling to watch a movie or breakfast in bed." I explained as innocently as possible. "Stop keeping your mind in the gutter, Rose. It's not nice for a lady like you."

She frowned at me before murmuring something like 'Smartass'. But I didn't say anything as I was busy suppressing my laughter. I knew she didn't like big bed because they were big which means more space, small ones mean more cuddling but I'd love cuddling with her no matter the size of our bed. Yet I didn't comment.

We arrived to the bedrooms section. Rose now was smiling happily as I started talking about what we needed in our bedroom.

"We don't need a desk. Really. There is already a study in there with shelves for your books." I said explaining why she couldn't have her books in the bedroom.

She frowned. "But I always keep my books in my room." She whined pouting deliciously. God, those lips.

"But, Rose, it's a bedroom not a study. Look, we can put a small shelf for some of your books but you have quite a lot. Besides, your books aren't small." That was right. 'Cause her books were written with Braille, they were bigger than normal books.

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Does it bother you?" She asked raising a brow.

Oh, no. She was never offended like that. Did I say something wrong? "No, babe. Never would I be bothered by that. It's not my house. It's our house. You have a say in all of this just like me. Even more 'cause you're amazing."

She chuckled and I relaxed. "It's okay, I don't want to keep my books in our room. It'd be nice having a new way to store them anyway. But you're helping me." She said finally with a winning smile. Her tone told me I couldn't argue. Hell, I didn't want to argue.

"So next room?" I asked not really sure about the situation.

She smiled and nodded before murmuring. "I didn't know you were easy to be tricked."

I sighed knowing the reason of her weird action but I answered. "I'm not. It's just that I'm in love with you, Stupid."

"I love you too, Ass." She replied before I stopped at the next bedroom.

"Can I help you?" One of the salesman approached us with a happy smile on his face.

"We're just looking for a double room." I said with my arms around Rose's waist showing the 'we'. She nodded confirming what I was saying.

"Anything specific?" He asked.

"Something classy but practical. Simple but beautiful." I said explaining further. I really wasn't sure what I wanted. In fact, I wanted Rose to choose the room she wanted.

He nodded. "This way." He said walking with us to somewhere in the big market.

"Adrian." Rose whispered to me.

"Yeah?" I answered back.

"I decided. I don't want a light room. Neither do I want it too dark." She said smiling with light in her eyes proud of her idea. "I want something in between. Dark. But not too much. Warm but not scary."

"Sure." I answered before explaining to the salesman what we wanted.

He showed us several rooms. In fact we were standing next to the tenth one examining it now. Rose ran her hand over the wood closing her eyes trying to determine if the material and color were good enough for her taste.

She was smiling and I took it as a good sign yet not totally good. She smiled for the previous five. But I didn't comment. She needed to know what she wanted without being interrupted.

"Is that brown?" She asked me whispering the words in my ear.

"Yes, Love. It is." I said with a smile to her sharp senses.

"I like the engraving. It's beautiful." She told me. "What do you think?"

"I think you're right. It's indeed beautiful." I said admiring the art between her hands.

"And the energy of the color. It's really warm." She took me hand and pressed it on the wood. "Do you feel it?"

"Not really, Love. I'm not as sensitive with these things as you are." I said trying not to upset her.

She wasn't upset 'cause she smiled and said. "It's okay. I'll just have to teach you."

"I'd love that." I told her as she felt her way to the head of the bed. And she had a way of walking that wouldn't make it easy for you to guess she was blind.

"Can I try it?" She asked the salesman as she felt the mattress.

He nodded. "Yeah, sure." She grinned mischievously once she heard his answer before throwing herself on the bed.

"Rose." I said suppressing my laughter.

She giggled before answering me trying the bed in the process. "What? If we're gonna buy it then I really need to try it." She said logically before extending her hand to me. "C'mon, Adrian. Try it with me."

"What? Me? No thanks." I was giving her the total choice in that. Besides, I didn't know how to be like her.

"C'mon, for me. Please." She said giving me her best puppy eyes. "Pretty please."

I sighed and nodded. "Fine, fine." I walked to her and took her hand in mine. She pulled me to the bed right away.

"So what do you think?" She asked excitedly bouncing on the bed.

I chuckled. "It's great."

She nodded. "Yeah, so much." Then she leant closer to me whispering. "Imagine, cuddling together just the two of us. Without my parents interrupting all the time." She bit her lower lip giving me the best smile ever.

"Of course, it'd be great." I said agreeing with her.

"So do you like it? Are we gonna buy it? Is it good enough? Do you like its color?" She was asking the delight dripping from her tone.

"Do you want it?" I asked her holding her hand in mine.

She nodded eagerly.

"Then we'll buy it." I turned to the salesman. "Do you accept credit card?"

"Ye-" That was what I heard before Rose attacked me with the biggest happiest hug ever. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

I hugged her back happy that I gave her such a joy. "You're welcome, Love. Anything for you."

That day she kept grinning happily just 'cause of that thing. That room. It meant so much to her and it meant so much to me that she felt that way.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So the was it for today**

**Hope you liked it and enjoyed its because I did enjoy writing it**

**Next chapter : Blind Not Disabled**

**Don't forget to review **

**Be happy safe and in love.**


	4. Chapter 4 : Blind Not Disabled

**Hey guys**

**first thanks so much for the reviews of chat chapter**

**they really made my day but I'm really doing my best here and not enough reviews **

**if you're not interested then tell me and I'll stop the whole story **

**You can't imagine how frustrated all of that makes me feel**

**now read enjoy and review...**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 4 : Blind But Not Disabled.

Adrian's POV :

.. Two days later..

The house was filled of people everywhere. They were delivering the new furniture and some were cleaning the mess in some other rooms. As for Rose, she was so happy running everywhere trying to help. But it was hard to ask for her help.

"Adriaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan." She shouted running to where I was trying to hang a picture on the wall.

"In here." I called trying to give her my location. My voice was the best way.

I heard her cheerful footsteps. "You there?" She asked turning around trying to catch something. I came off the ladder to hug her from behind.

"What's it?" I asked kissing her cheek.

She smiled. "It's hard finding you around." She told me. "A lot of sweat and people and noises." She explained. "You're sweaty too."

"I'm not." I protested.

She nodded. "Yes, you are. But don't worry, I think it's sexy." She grinned before turning to face me with my arms still wrapped around her delicate body.

I kissed her lips. "What do you need, Beautiful?"

"I want to help." She said a pout slowly formed on her lips. "It's not fair everybody is working around here and I can't even fix my clothes in my closet 'cause Alberta wouldn't let me. She's insisting to do it herself."

"You don't have to do anything. You're my princess, and I want you to just relax and not to tire yourself." I told her cupping her face and kissing her plump lips gently trying to wipe that pout off.

"But it's not right." She insisted. "I'm so happy, it's like Christmas' morning and I want to do my part. Pretty please. Give me something to do."

Okay that wasn't fair, she couldn't just come in here and wrap me around her little finger. I was a man for god's sake. I needed to-

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeease." And she gave me her best puppy eyes.

I couldn't fight all of that. I sighed. "Okay, stubborn. You want to help. Come and help me."

She hugged me happily before I led her to where a pile of her books were put in the study. "Here sit." I said pushing her gently to the couch.

She sat and grinned. "What do I do?" She asked brushing some dark locks that escaped her ponytail.

"Sort your books. I really can't read Braille so I need you to classify them so I can put them on their rightful shelves." I said to her trying my best not to sound like I didn't want her help but her glare showed that she thought I was.

"Okay, whatever." She murmured.

"Are you upset, Love?" I asked worried that I hurt her feelings.

She shook her head. "No." Then she started to work in the books. "Leave 'cause I need to concentrate." She told me still glaring. I sighed and left the room for her to complete what I had to do.

It seemed to me that hanging photos and arranging accessories wasn't an easy task. It was a bitchy thing to do. I even considered asking Rose's help just to get rid of it.

I was walking out of our room when I heard people calling for each other and I heard Dimitri's voice. He finally came, maybe I could ask him to make Rose busy for a bit. But then I noticed the laughing and chatting.

"Where's Adrian, Rose?" I heard Christian calling from the living room.

"Somewhere in the house. He believes I can't help." She told him sarcastically.

Dimitri's laugh rang in the place as he answered. "You sure can help a lot." And that when I stepped in the dining room to be shocked by the weirdest scene in my life.

There, Rose was standing next to the table putting a big plate of snacks on it. And there was almost everyone eating and talking animatedly.

"That's so delicious, Rose." Jessica whom managed sparing sometime to be with us was saying as she sat on Dimitri's lap. Dimitri himself was sitting on a chair next to the table.

"Glad you like it." Rose said happily. "You all were working all day and I thought you deserve some treat."

"That's a hell of a treat, Rose." Said one of the handymen I hired to help with the house.

She smiled to him. "I'm glad you like it. Just wait, I made some lemonade too." She said before turning around feeling her way to the kitchen. Everyone was looking at her impressed by what she did.

I slid silently between them heading to the kitchen where the woman I hurt without even realizing. She was standing in front of the bench her back facing me. I could tell just by her body language that she was upset and I couldn't blame her.

"I'm sorry." I murmured next to her ear before wrapping my arms around her body.

"I hate you." She told me whispering. I couldn't blame her. I really treated her like disabled whilst she was the most skillful woman I'd ever meet in my life.

"I did wrong. I shouldn't shut you out like I did. Now I see better. I understand better." I told her regretfully.

I really was stupid. I just saw what I wanted to see. But there she was more amazing than I could expect. She made a delicious meal for all the people outside all by herself and I knew she could do more.

I knew girls with all their senses and with total health but couldn't fry an egg. Hell, they wouldn't even bother to care for such people whom were working all day to help with the moving in. But my girl was different. My love was different. I knew that since the beginning but now I was seeing it better.

"Forgive me 'cause I don't know what to do with you upset 'cause of me." I begged my tone filled of guilt and sadness.

She turned to me wrapping her arms around my neck as mine wrapped around her waist. "Just one thing though." She started but I already knew what she wanted so I talked right away.

"From now on, I'm trusting you. I'm not doing any of the shit I did earlier today. You're unique but you're never disabled."

"Promise?" She asked hopefully after hearing my words.

"Yes, I promise." I said before planting a kiss on her lips. I meant for it to be soft, gentle and apologetic but it wasn't.

It became passionate and heated and my tongue slid between her parted lips and my hands were travelling up her-

Gasp.

"Ivaskov, take your hands off my daughter before you lose it forever." Abe's voice rang in the house making us both jump.

"DAD." Rose protested angry folding her arms over her chest.

"Hey, Kiz." He greeted her happily the angry tone was gone totally. He didn't spare me a look once she called him.

She raised her brow at him for a moment of silence before smiling. "Hi, daddy."

"They're asking about the lemonade." He said pointing his finger to the door he came from.

"Oh, yeah, sure." She said blushing.

"I'll take it." I said holding the tray with the plastic cups and the lemonade pitcher on it before I walked out of the kitchen after nodding to Abe then watched Rose hugging him happily. He was smiling to her like she was his sun.

Who could blame him, I guess Rose was our sun. And my everything.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**that was it for today,,**

**it'd really make me sad to decide ending this before it had to be ended please review and make my day,, if you did i'll UD sooner**

**next chapter : ****Hitting On**

**be happy safe and in love**


	5. Chapter 5 : Hitting On

**The new chapter guys**

**thanks for all the reviews and I hope you'll enjoy this **

**I've been super busy this week but I manage UD my stories tonight**

**enjoy, read and review...**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**  
Chapter 5 : Hitting On  
Rose's POV :  
"I'm done." I said jumping off my chair before taking my bag over my shoulder.  
The smile on Adrian's voice was obvious when he took my hand leading me out of the house. "Let's go, Sexy."  
I smiled to him seductively. "Not going to work with me, Handsome. I can't have lunch with you today."  
He sighed. "Can I at least surprise you with a visit."  
"You're going to take care of your business. It has been two years since I started attending this college, Adrian. I really can take care of myself there." I said protesting as he opened the car door for me.  
"I know. I know. It's just that I don't want to do anything but spend more time with you." He said disappointed.  
"I know. I want that too. But I've classes." I told him before planting a kiss on his delicious lip. He wanted to deepen it but I pulled away shaking my head. "Behave." And I slid in the car.  
He came to his side and closed his door before starting the engine. "Do you have your lunch?" He asked.  
"Yes, sir." I said nodding playfully. Even after that day when he apologized about not giving me the chance to help, it was hard for him not to keep up with his usual ways of worrying about me and sometimes I couldn't help but loving it.  
He sighed. "I'm sorry. I did it again, didn't I?" He said guiltily.  
I felt out for his hand that was resting between us and squeezed it. "I know you need some time to adjust but really, I can survive without your worries for a few hours, Adrian."  
He squeezed my hand before saying. "I know. I know." Finally he planted a kiss on my palm before driving the car.  
"Call me?" He asked after some silence.  
I nodded. "Yeah, during lunch."  
"I'll wait for it." He said sweetly and I flushed. I loved how he made me feel. How he cared so much about me. How he made me feel so beloved and in love.  
Once we got to the college he parked the car. "Wanna me-"  
I cut him off. "No, Adrian. I can find my own way. I know the way like the back of my hand."  
He took a deep breath and sadly said. "I'll miss you."  
"I'll miss you too." I murmured back. It felt like I was leaving him forever. I didn't want to go. I just wanted to go back home and cuddled in bed with him.  
He shifted and now his breath was tickling my sensitive skin. I could easily taste it. "I love you." He whispered before kissing me passionately cupping the back of my neck with his hand.  
"I love you too." I murmured in the kiss, his lips warm and soft on mine. Then very reluctantly I pulled away. "I really need to go or I'll be late for class." I told him.  
"Yeah, okay. I'll see you later." He told me still the sadness in his tone.  
"Later, Adrian." I said before opening my door and sliding out of the car my bag secure over my shoulder. Slowly but effectively I found my way to the building then to my class.  
I liked being early 'cause that meant not a lot of students were in the hall which meant easy way to find a good seat and that what I did.  
Slowly I slid to a seat on the edge of a row. It was my favorite spot to be sure I could leave the class without tripping over people I couldn't see.  
"Excuse me." Came a voice of a male standing to my right.  
I turned slightly to him without titling my head to the direct contact perspective. "Yeah?"  
"Is this seat taken?" He asked nicely.  
"I don't know, is it?" I replied. I didn't know which seat he meant and I wasn't going to tell him I was blind.  
"I only see your sweater on it." He said amused by my answer.  
"Then it's not taken." I said taking my sweater to my lap.  
"Thanks." He said before moving to the chair on my left.  
"You're welcome." I answered back and the professor started the lecture before I pressed the recording button of the small device in my hand to record what he had to say.  
"Nice." The guy said from next to me.  
I wore my glaring expression and turned to him. "You either stay silent or better change your seat. I'm here 'cause I want to actually learn something."  
"Sorry." He murmured before going silent altogether.  
And as the time passed the professor was going through some questions. Some of them were pretty tricky but I never answered them. I wasn't used to participate a lot during my classes.  
"..So as a lawyer, what do you prefer or consider as your priority? Bringing the acquittal to your client or putting the indictee in jail." He said with the tone he always used with these types of questions. A tone I knew wasn't easy to recognize. "Yes, Ms. Heart?"  
"The second one of course. I'd like to keep criminals in their right place. Them being out means a lot of criminals and more crime. I believe the acquittal are important but if I had to choose I choose the second." The girl said to him.  
I couldn't help the smirk.  
"Do you have anything to add, Mr. Ashford?" Asked the professor once again and the guy next to me spoke.  
"Yeah, I believe I'd choose the first one. It's not like we don't have free criminals living between us. But innocent people shouldn't be kept in jail with no reason." My smirk turned a bit sarcastic.  
"How about you? The lady next to Mr. Ashford. You seem amused by your colleagues answers. Anything to add." The professor asked not really happy regarding my reaction.  
"If you insist. I don't think I can choose now. Not really. They both choose as humans. As individuals. But not as lawyers. One day after we start our careers, usual lawyers would want to have their clients out of jail. But some like the prosecuting attorney would want to put people in jail. My prefer as a lawyer is different than my prefer as me." I explained.  
"That's.. interesting. What's your name?" He asked.  
"Rose, Rose Hathaway." I said proudly.  
And then the lecture was resumed.  
Finally the class finished and I had another one after that. Mason Ashford, as he introduced himself to me later, walked with me to the hall saying he had the same class.  
I accepted 'cause he seemed nice but it wasn't like we were going to be best friends or something. I wasn't going to tell others about my condition. Not in here.  
"Hi." Said a guy before sitting next to me to the left. Mason already took the right chair at the edge of the row.  
"Hi." We greeted back shortly.  
"Nice work with Mr. Jackson. He isn't an easy professor to be impressed. Students have been trying for years." He said and I knew he was smiling.  
I nodded. "Thanks."  
"I'm James Nixon." He said and took my hands. Gently he brushed it with his lips and I had to suppress a gasp.  
"Rose Hathaway, as you know." I murmured trying to hide my nervousness as much as possible.  
"Of course, of course." He said all charming but I didn't care. I had one man for me and he was the only one to charm my heart.  
"So-" He wanted to start again but the professor started talking cutting him off. I felt some relief as I turned the recorder on.  
For two hours, I was in the middle of the biggest crowded seat since I came to this college. Mason was sitting to my right and James to my left and it wasn't a nice thing. I never liked crowded nor that I liked a lot of boys around me. Adrian, Dimka, my father and Christian were exceptions. And I felt like screaming at those two to leave me alone.  
The lecture finished and Mason was commenting about seeing someone before going to have his lunch. When did we become friends?  
As for James.. it was bad news.  
I tried to slid fast before he could catch me but I wasn't that lucky.  
"Wait, Rose." He called and I stopped as he stood in front of me.  
"Yes?" I asked raising a brow not really directing my head to him.  
"Where are you going?" He asked.  
"I've things to do." I murmured.  
"I thought we could have lunch together. In the cafeteria." He suggested.  
"I don't eat in the cafeteria." I told him right away. Why was he so insisting?  
"You don't?" He asked confused.  
I shook my head. "No. I don't. Now, I really need to go."  
"Do you have a class now?" He asked not giving up.  
I shook my head. "No, but I've phone calls to make. Now please, can I leave?"  
He finally sighed. "Okay, if you insist. But I'll see you later, Ms. Hathaway. Be sure of that." And he let me step past him without further protesting. Finally.  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**OOOOOOOOH, someone trying to steal Rose**

**wonwhat how Adrian would lthat's new ccompetition**

**reviews and tell me what you think**

**be happy safe and in love**


	6. Chapter 6 : A Phone Call

**New chapter guys,, hope you like it**

**But really I'm having hard time writin and only three reviews**

**I don't want to abandon this story so please give me a push or I might put it on hold for awhile till I'm done with my one of my inprogress stories**

**exams are soooooooo kicking my ass**

**Enjoy, read and review.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 6 : Phone Call

Adrian's POV :

It was lunch time and I decided to join Jessica in the hospital's cafeteria. It'd been awhile since we sat and talked.

"And Dimitri? Is he being nice?" I asked her playfully.

She glared at me. "Stop messing around, Adrian. He's perfect. And you don't have to compare yourself with him."

"You're saying he doesn't do the same thing?" I raised an eyebrow. "I mean with me being Rose's boyfriend and all."

She chuckled. "Sometimes. Not as much as you of course. You're overreacting in that."

"To be honest, Jessie, I always worried about not being as good as he is with Rose." I confessed to my best friend.

"Why saying that? He's like a brother to her." She argued a look of sympathy in her eyes.

"Yeah but he knows a lot about her. He can do a lot to her." I protested hating the insecurity I felt about my relationship with the love of my life.

"Adrian, that's wrong. You really shouldn't be feeling like that. You know Rose loves you unconditionally. And for the record, we girls always hold a special place in our heart for our first loves. So have some confident. I can't attach you to that playful guy you were two years ago." She said frowning. "Not that I hate the new you, 'cause I really like how you became a better man, I just miss some stuff from the old you."

"Well, I miss Rose." I murmured with a sigh. She looked at me and I sighed.

"Adrian, really?" She said with a wide eyes.

"Yeah, she was supposed to call me." I looked at my watch. "Better call her myself."

She chuckled. "Then I'll go call Dimitri and run to the lab." She said and stood up.

I stood too, gave her a hug before I saw her running away with her phone on her ear.

I smiled and left as I dialed Rose's number.

"Hi, Sexy." Said her musical voice speeding up my heart.

"Hi there." I replied with a shit eating grin. "Miss you a lot."

"Me too. A lot. I just wish this day is going to end very fast." She complained and I could imagine her pout adding some beauty to her face.

"You know, you just need to ask and I'll be with you in no time." I said playfully.

She laughed. "Adrian, stop messing around. I need to actually concentrate on my lectures. Besides, I only have two more classes."

"Yeah. Two more classes." I complained childishly.

"I said stop messing around like a baby." She said mocking her annoyance.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. I'm just gonna wait till I come and get you and I'll kiss you so hard that your lips will be so swell and pink."

"God, Adrian, you're so dirty." She sighed and I knew she was biting her lower lip like she always did when she's embarrassed. I knew a kiss would be a usual thing for other girls. But Rose, for the maiden she was. A French kiss was a dirty thing.

"Careful not to ruin your lip with all the biting, Rose. These are mine and I need them as I left them this morning."

She giggled. "Adrian, shut up. I can't believe I'm actually dating you."

I laughed. "Honey, we're past that a long time ago. We're living together now. Sleeping in the saaaaaaaaaaame bed."

"Don't tempt me into doing something you don't like." She threatened.

"Oh, really? What would you do?" I asked playfully not believing that she had something scary to do. That was sweet Rose, right?

"Send you to sleep on the couch, babe." She said casually and I almost gasped.

"Rose. You won't."

"Stop messing around and I won't." She said simply.

"Fine, fine. I'm not gonna tempt you." I said finally and she laughed.

"Okay, now go buy the stuff I told you to buy from the supermarket as I finish my lunch to go to class."

"Okay, babe. I'll see you later. Okay?"

"I love you." She said cheerfully.

"I love you too." And as usual I waited for her to disconnect the line. Just to be sure she didn't have something to say.

"Hi, Rose." I heard the voice of a guy greeting.

She sighed. "Hi." She wasn't that cheerful.

[What's the matter?]

"See you finished your calls?" He said.

"So?"

"So you're free now."

"Why did you sit?" She asked.

[Now that was weird.]

"To spend sometimes with you." He said simply and I almost shouted through the phone.

[What the hell with you?]

"I'm sorry, James. But I don't think that's a good idea." Rose said politely.

"Why's that?" He asked.

"I just don't see we can be any kind of friends." She replied still as polite as possible.

"Well, that's okay. I don't want to be friends. I want more." He said boldly.

[You bastard, that's my girl. Mine.]

"Well, here is the problem, I don't want that." She said now really annoyed.

"Hard to get, huh?"

"I'm none of your business, James. Just leave me alone." She told him her voice a bit louder, just a bit.

"But I want you to be." He told her. "I want you, Rose."

[Oh, no, you didn't just say that.]

"I'm already taken, James. You can't want or have what's already taken." She told him and I wanted to kiss her for that reply.

[That's my girl.]

"I don't mind. I can share and I guarantee you'll leave whoever you're dating just to be with me."

[Share a punch between your two cheeks, jerk.]

She snorted. "In your dreams." She told him before I heard that guy's voice calling less loud than it was.

"Mark my words, Rose, you'll be mine someday."

[MARK MY WORDS BASTARD, YOU'LL BE DEAD SOMEDAY.]

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**well, Adrian is going crazy.. Don't you think..**

**i love a jealous Adrian, he's soooooo hot**

**Don't forget to review to save this story from being on-hold for awhile love you all**

**Be Happy Safe and in love**


	7. On Hold

**Dear readers,  
I hope you'll all see this feeling healthy and happy.  
Due to my busy schedule with my mid year exams, I decided to put my three in-progress stories on hold not to be distracted from my education.  
-Running To Your Safe Heart.  
-You Are My Eyes.  
-Your imprint, Lover And Submissive.  
I hope you'll understand that since I didn't UD last week as I was supposed to but well, being a medical student isn't funny at all.  
So that's it,, and I hope I'll see you when I see you after I'm done with my exams.  
Be happy, safe, and in love.**

**Crazy To My Bones.**

**P.S. to Your Imprint, Lover And Submissive,  
I know you're waiting to know what will happen with Seth and I joked about me killing him. So..  
NO, I'D NEVER KILL SETH. HE'S MY FAVORITE SO HAVE SOME FAITH ON ME PEOPLE.  
Besides, a very dear person didn't approve his death. So yeah, Seth is still alive, well, as alive as he could be.**


	8. Chapter 7 : Jealousy And Exposure

**Okkkkkk,**

**I'm finally baaaaaaaack**

**i just finished my last exam yesterday and got you this new chapter.**

**Hope you enjoy it**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 7 : Jealousy And Exposure :

Adrian's POV :

"Adrian, stop. You're really overreacting." Rose said with a sigh tired of my argument that extended for the whole week.

"I'm not. That guy was hitting on you, my girlfriend. I can't allow that." I said trying not to raise my voice. She hated it when I did that.

"And I didn't give him any chance, did I? Don't you trust me?" She asked finally.

"I do. You know I do. I just don't trust him." I explained as I took the right turn to Rose's college.

"But you do trust me. I can handle myself." She told me and I wasn't convinced.

Rose didn't want to tell me about what happened but she did anyway. She said she didn't want to keep any secrets from me. The problem was different.

It was her reaction. How she stayed absentminded for hours. Her mind away from her body. She wasn't eating like she used to be.

And to be honest, I heard her talking to Dimitri, who was out of town by then, in the phone. She told him..

Flashbacks..

"He keeps coming, Dimitri, and I don't want to worry Adrian more than he's already. He became incredibly jealous." She said with a tired tone.

Silence then she spoke..

"I don't know. I don't want to cause any problem. But I'm really worried about the whole thing. I mean if Adrian's reaction was less intense, maybe I'd consider telling him."

End of flashbacks..

I felt for her but you couldn't blame me too. I'd allow anything except someone harassing my Rose and I know what you thinking? Why not confronting the guy?

I'd do that once I knew how he looked like. And I'd do that today.

"At three?" I asked as I parked the car near her building.

She nodded with a smile. "Yeah. I'll miss you till then." She said as I leant to kiss her lips softly and she kissed me back.

"I'm missing you already." I murmured near her ear. "I love you."

"Me too." She said before getting out of the car and walking away.

Me? I didn't move. I just rested my back on my seat and waited.

I knew it was somehow creepy but I was trying to protect the love of my life without really upsetting her seeing as I was parking the car out of her college for the whole day.

But I did it anyway.

The time passed while I was still in the car waiting for something weird. I knew it'd happen eventually since Rose told me she always had her lunch under a tree near her building where the guy hit on her the first time.

My thoughts were cut by my phone that was ringing. I looked at the screen and sighed. It was my Aunt Tatiana and I really didn't want to talk to her but I knew I had to.

"Ivashkov." I said once I pressed the answer button and held the phone to my ear.

"Hello, Adrian." She said all sweetly.

"Hello, Aunt Tatiana. Long time no see." I said with my usual tone.

"I've been busy." She said before asking. "And how is my favorite nephew?"

I shrugged. "I'm fine."

"So I've heard, you've been very busy lately." She commented and I didn't like the tone. "New house, my dear."

"Yeah, a great one actually." That woman, was she spying on me?

"Of course, of course. Isn't that what you're used to. The best of the best."

"I guess."

"But I'm upset with something, dear." Oh, no. Have she heard about Rose?

"Which is?" I asked.

"Amanda Conta came to visit and I told you to go and spend sometimes with her. She said you never showed up nor that you responded to her calls."

'Oh, that. Well, to be honest, I was busy making out with my girlfriend after a long day of arranging our stuff in our new home, and yeah, she was so delicious and amazing that I forgot all about my cellphone. And most important, I'm in love with her and I'm not going to date someone else.' That what was being played in my mind as I remembered Rose's moaning when I sucked into her lip.

"I've been so busy lately with moving to the new place and all." I answered.

"You shouldn't be that busy next time when I set you up with a decent girl." She said all kindly. Ugh, in your dream. I only have time for Rose, woman.

"We'll see about that, Aunt Tatiana." I said finally before saying goodbye and disconnecting the line.

I looked up to see Rose walking out of her building with a red-haired guy next to her. I almost left the car when I noticed that they were laughing and talking. Rose seemed to have a good time there.

Wasn't the guy supposed to be hitting on her? Annoying her? I asked myself as they both sat under a tree to have their lunch.

I felt the pain in my heart stronger than I'd ever felt. Was Rose seeing someone else? Did she change her mind about him eventually? These questions were filling my head and I just wanted to approach them, punch the guy on his face and take the love of my life in my arms begging her not to leave me.

I couldn't. My body was paralyzed. My eyes almost leaving their sockets and I thought I'd be crying as my mind played pictures of Rose breaking up with me.

My phone rang showing Rose's name on the screen. I took it and answered right away.

"Hello, Sexy." I said playfully happy that she was calling. Not a very normal reaction when you're head over heels in love with that girl.

"Hey back to you, Hot Stuff." She replied playfully. God, that voice was doing a lot to me.

"I missed you, Rose. When are you going to finish?" I complained.

"The same time as always." She replied being tired of my usual question.

"I wish I were with you. I'd be kissing a lot of you." I told her and she giggled.

"Adrian, stop." She complained.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Having lunch." She said simply.

"With meeeee." Shouted someone next to her and she laughed.

"Who was that, Rose?" I asked.

"That was Mason. One of my classmates. I got stuck with him for today 'cause his friends ditched him." She joked.

"They so did not." He complained loudly for me to hear.

"Whatever. I'm trying to talk to my boyfriend here." She warned him.

"Gotta tell him, he's soooooooooo lucky."

"Is he flirting with you?" I asked annoyed.

She chuckled. "No, it's just his annoying self. Don't worry, Love."

"Just tell him, you're already taken." I told her seriously.

"My boyfriend said I'm already taken." She repeated.

"It's cool. I like competition." He answered then laughed.

"Don't listen to him, Adrian, he's just teasing. I-" She was about to say something but then stopped suddenly. "Adrian, babe, I get to go. See you when you come to take me, okay."

"Wait, R-"

"Love you." And she disconnected the line.

I didn't like that. At all. So I came out of the car locking it behind me before walking my way to where the tree Rose was having lunch under.

There, I saw her sitting her back to the tree with the red-haired guy, Mason, and some blonde man standing near them talking.

Rose's expression was showing annoyance and discomfort and Mason wasn't happy.

"So, Hottie, ready for our date?" I heard the guy saying as I got closer.

"Leave me alone, James. I'm not in the mood." She replied grumpily.

"Why? Is it your time of the month? It's okay, I can wait a week." He offered with a smirk.

"James, stop, that's too much. Leave the girl alone." Mason defended Rose while glaring at the guy.

Rose's face was directed to her lap as she didn't turn to talk to the guy standing near her. The same way she was when that guy hit on her in the night club during the summer we first met in. No direct cumin cation with strangers. "Stay out of this, Queer. This is between me and hottie sitting here. She can answer for herself."

"And I already told you, I'm not going out with you. I already have a boyfriend and I'm not gonna leave him." She said with finality.

"You can cheat on him." He said shrugging and that did it. I walked closer as some wind passed. I saw Rose's back stiffening as she brush her nose with her fingers. A move she used to do when she tried to concentrate or be sure if she smelled something.

I knew she recognized my cologne as her sightless eyes directed to where I was standing behind the blonde fool.

"Hey, you." I called and he turned to me.

"Yeah?" He said raising a brow.

"That's my girlfriend you're talking to. So stop annoying her and go away." I said waving him off.

He looked between me and Rose before replying. "So you're the boyfriend."

"I say you leave now." I repeated trying to suppress my anger.

"And if I didn't?" He asked crossing his arms.

"You will." I said insisting.

"Fine, enjoy life with your bitch." He said finally as he tried to turn away.

My blood boiled as I heard his words followed by Rose's gasp. The next thing I knew my fist connected to his cheek. "Don't call her that."

The guy's face turned by the force of my punch before he turned to glare at me. "You bastard."

And we started fighting. And fighting. Kicks, punches and all of you can imagine. I barely heard Rose's shouts and Mason's trying to separate us.

Then I wasn't sure what happened but Rose's body was suddenly between the guy's fist and me. He hit her and she was thrown to the tree as she didn't expect that.

She cried in pain as her head hit the tree hard.

"ROSE." I shouted running to her as the guy stopped frozen in his place. The whole college was there watching as Mason came to help.

"Rose, talk to me." I begged as I watched her tears falling down her silky cheeks.

"Stop, stop. That's all enough. It's enough. And you, you don't want me. YOU'D NEVER WANT ME ONCE YOU KNOW WHAT I AM. WHO I AM."

"Rose, you're bleeding." Mason gasped pointing at where her head hit the tree.

"YOU, JAMES NIXON, SAW A LOOK. SAW A PICTURE BUT YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT IT." She said ignoring both of me and Mason.

"MY NAME IS ROSE HATHAWAY AND I'M BLIND SO STOP FOLLOWING A FAIRYTALE THAT WOULD NEVER HAPPEN."

Gasps where heard. Mason's expression told me he didn't know about that. James' face was one of a pure shock.

"Adrian, take me home." She whispered to me taking my hand in hers.

I lifted her up between my arms as she cuddled her body as closer to me as possible. Once in the car I drove to the hospital right away.

Rose's tears were the only thing she did as a response for the whole trip.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**that was it. Hope you enjoyed it. **

**Review and tell me what you think.**

**Really needs some ideas.**

**for who read RUNNING TO YOUR SAFE HEART : I'm still working on the new chapter guys so bear with me. **

**Be happy safe and in love. **


	9. Chapter 8

**New chapter..**

**sorry it's late.. Having some time management problems..**

**enjoy, read and review..**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 8 :

Rose's POV :

"Hey, girl." Said the familiar voice with the Russian accent from behind me.

I turned around as I was actually leaving the class with Mason next to me. The guy was so understanding when it came to my blindness. He came to visit me at home because I skipped school for two days after the exposure of my condition. He told me that it wasn't a shame and I should be proud of myself and all my achievement. He said that'd never affect our friendship. I was glad he considered me a friend.

The time I went back to school was a hard time but I was feeling better. They were bounded to know sooner or later so.. I thought they knew sooner.

No one actually came to talk to me since then. Even James and I was okay with that. What I didn't like was the whispering I was hearing all the time. But what could I do? Just ignoring it.

"Dimka." I said hugging him tightly.

He lifted me up a bit as he hugged me before putting me down. "Hi, Rose."

"Hi." I said before I started the introduction. "Dimka, this is Mason Ashford, my friend. Mason, this is my best friend, Dimitri Belikov."

They said the nice to meet you before Mason excused himself and left.

"I missed you." I told him as he walked out of the building.

He chuckled. "I missed you too." He answered before saying. "Thought you can hide from me?" He said a bit upset.

I sighed guiltily. "Sorry, I wasn't in a good shape and you were out of town."

"But I keep my phone with me." He argued.

"Sorry, Dimka. Not gonna do that again." I said before grinning. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Taking you out for lunch." He said.

"No?" I said happily.

"Yeeeees. We're going for lunch, just the two of us. It gonna be fun and you'll like it." He said.

"I'm not gonna talk about what happen. You're not gonna make me have those psychiatry appointment." I told him directly smirking playfully knowing that once we started eating I'd be saying it all.

"Okay, just lunch. No talking." He promised.

"Okay." I said holding his arm. "Let's go." And he led me to his car.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"You sure you're okay, Love?" Adrian asked me as he opened the passenger's door for me before helping me out of the car. I could feel eyes on us and I knew Adrian hated that. He just chose not to comment or say anything about it.

"Yes, Adrian. I'm sure." I said for what seemed like the millionth time.

He sighed and squeezed me between his arms breathing my scent. "I'm sorry, I can't help being overprotective."

I nodded. "I know."

He cupped my cheeks with his hands and said with a smile coloring his tone. "I'll be here waiting for you once you're done. Hell, I'll be waiting half an hour before that."

I chuckled. "You go take care of your things. I'll be fine."

"I know you'll be. I'm so gonna think of you all the day."

"Me too." I said and smiled just being in his arms made me forgot all the hard days and the things I was suffering in school for awhile since Dimitri's visit.

"C'mon, We have class to attend and you are holding her back." Said Mason as he pulled me from Adrian's embrace.

I laughed as Adrian growled. "Careful, Ashford. I didn't want to let her come in the first place."

Mason mocked gasping. "What? And leave me all alone in this place?"

I chuckled. "No, besides it'd give girls more chances to check your ass without me interrupting."

He laughed as he took my hand in his bigger one. "No thanks. I prefer your company."

I sighed and shook my head before stepping closer to Adrian. "I'm gonna miss you."

He wrapped his arms around my waist. "Me too. Call me during lunch time?" He asked.

I nodded. "Of course. I'd never forgot that." I kissed his softly in his lips before I let Mason pull me away. "Love you." I called.

"Love you too." He called back before I turned resuming my walking with Mason.

"That man really loves you." He murmured.

I nodded. "Yep. And I love him too." I said and grinned.

It was a bit of a busy day. Class after a class but what could I do except taking it and not complain. Thankfully, Mason stayed by my side and never left.

"Ok, I'll be waiting here." He said when I told him I needed to go to the bathroom.

I shook my head. "No, no need. I'll be fine. I'll finish and follow you outside. You don't want our spot to be taken."

"You sure you gonna be fine?" He asked and I knew he didn't think that. He witnessed all the mean things that some girls were saying and doing to me.

I nodded assuring him. "Yeah, I'm a big girl. You go." I said and pushed him away.

"Ok, I'll save your usual seat so you could rest your back on the tree." He promised as he walked away.

"Thanks." I called back before walking to the bathroom. I already knew where it was. After all this time in college it wasn't really hard.

"Ouch." I moaned when some girl ran into me almost making me fall.

"Ops, sorry." She said and I heard her laugh with her friends.

"Next time be careful." I told her as I tried to sidestep her.

"Oh said the blind girl standing in people's ways."

"I don't stand in people's ways. Besides, I'm a blind, what's your excuse?" I asked disgusted.

She snorted. "Tell me, Rose. What's so special about you?" She asked.

I frowned. "I don't know what are you talking about." I said and tried to sidestep her again but she didn't let me.

"Oh, I think you do. Let's try counting. James Nixon, that fag Mason Ashford, the bronze-haired sex on legs and finally that brown-haired Russian. What makes you so special to the level you became guys magnate." She asked pure hatred in her voice.

"I didn't ask for James to follow me. And Mason is just my friend."

"Of course, of course. But why? Why a blind girl like you can have all of that whereas others, normal people, can't have half of it."

I was shocked by her logic. "You're crazy." I growled before turning to the way Mason walked to the hall. I wasn't going to die if I skipped this journey to the toilet.

"Wait, I'm talking to you." She called as followed me.

"I don't have to explain anything to you." I growled again but kept walking.

"Is it the sex? Do you blind girls do something special that drives guys crazy and wild in bed."

She giggled alongside her friends. That was it.

I turned to her angry and growled. "You're a total sick bitch. You're just jealous 'cause you can't have real friends or someone to love you for real." She gasped but I didn't stop. I was sick of her bullying me around since the day that followed Dimitri's and my lunch. "You think sex is the only thing that matters? You think because you can see you've the right to insult and make fun of me? At least my brain isn't in my pussy and my heart isn't tied to some guy's cock."

"You bitch." She shouted angry and the next thing I knew, I was being pushed backwards. Suddenly, the floor disappeared from under me. I gasped and I heard gasps. The air is the only thing I felt before something very hard hit my back and I was falling lower and lower.

I cried in pain before i stopped falling more. My brain just realized I was very close to the stairs before the bitch pushed me.

"Someone call 911."

"Get an ambulance."

"Where's the nurse?"

"Ms. Hathaway, can you hear me. Ms. Hathaway."

I moaned in pain before my phone started ringing. I tried reaching my bag. I knew it was Adrian.

"Oh, I think she wants her phone."

"The ambulance is on the way."

"Adrian. I need my phone." I moaned. He'd go crazy if I didn't answer.

"Ok, ok." Said someone that was sitting near me. I felt some movements before I heard him answer. "Hello, Adrian?"

And I passed out.

**XxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**that was it.. does that count as a cliffy.?**

**sorry if it does..**

**please review and will try to get u the next chapter soon**

**Be happy safe and in love..**


	10. Chapter 9

**I'm baaaaaack..**

**big sorry for the cliffy,, it was kinda mean..**

**and bigger sorry for the late UD..**

**But here's the new thing**

**Read enjoy and review**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 9 :

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." I kept swearing over and over as I ran out of my car to the hospital. I almost had a heart attack when that guy answered Rose's phone and told me she was pushed and fell off the stairs.

Who the hell dared doing that to the love of my life? I'll kill them. No, I'll torture them, slowly and I'll enjoy doing it. They'll wish death after I finish with them.

The receptionist checked then told me that Rose was still in the emergency room so I ran there right away. I could hear my heartbeats clearly in my ear as I ran faster praying desperately for her to be fine. For her not to be hurt.

I arrived to where they were keeping her but the nurse didn't allow me in.

"I said I need to see her. Let me in or you won't like the consequences." I said angry barely containing my anger.

"I'm sorry. I can't. We've a very clear instruction from her lawyer and doctor not to let anyone in."

I looked at her shocked blood boiling in my veins. "ARE YOU CRAZY? WHAT DOCOTR AND WHAT LAWYER? I'M HER FUCKING BOYFRIEND. LET ME IN BEFORE I DO SOMETHING YOU'LL NEVER LIKE." Yep, I lost my temper. I just shouted at the top of my lung at a nur-

"What's happening here?" Said the familiar voice as the door to Rose's room was opened revealing Jessica, my best friend.

"He won't lis-"

"Jessica, what happened to Rose?" I asked side stepping the stupid nurse.

"Adrian, thank god. Dimitri was calling you and he was just getting the voice meal."Said Jessica as she scanned me.

"The battery got empty. Where's Rose? I need to see her. Please. I'm sorry I'm late. I was running some errands away from this side of the city. Tell me she's okay. Please, Jessica." I begged her.

She looked at me sympathetically and nodded. "Yes, Adrian. She's fine. She got hurt but nothing serious."

"Thank god." I sighed in relief as I hugged her tightly. "Thank you, honey. Thanks a lot." Then I ran in before even taking her permission.

In the room, there was my love lying in the white bed with her peaceful angelic feature. A band was wrapped around her forehead announcing that she was hurt there.

"Rose." I gasped and ran to her bed kneeling exactly next to it. My fingers ran gentlythrough the soft dark locks of my love's hair.

"Shhh, she's under the morphine effects. She can't hear you." I turned around to see whom was talking to me. It was Mason sitting at a nearby chair. I didn't even notice him when I first entered the room. My whole focus was on the lady that had my heart as hers.

Suddenly I remembered that he was the one to be around her almost all the time. Where the hell was he? Calling himself a friend and never doing anything to protect his called friend.

"What's the matter?" He looked at me confused.

"Where've you been? Why didn't you help her? Why didn't you stop them from hurting her?"

He was shocked by what I said but took a deep breath and answered calmly. "Do you think I'd not have done anything if I were around. It was lunch time and Rose wanted to go to the bathroom. I told her I'd escort her but she refused and insisted that I go to our usual spot and save her a spot too.

"I finally agreed and left. She was only supposed to go the bathroom and come back to me. I don't know exactly what happened but these bitches are gonna pay for what they did to her."

"Of course, they will. I'll be sure of that." Said someone and I turned to find Abe and Dimitri standing at the entrance. Abe was the one who had talked wearing a very dangerous look. And I thought he was scary when he was looking at me.

I nodded to them briefly before turning back to my Rose caressing her cheek as light as I could while whispering. "Rose, please, answer me, my love. It's me, Adrian. I'm really sorry I wasn't with you to protect you. I'll never let that happen again. I'll never let anything happen to you."

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to find Jessica looking at me sympathetically. "She's not asleep, Adrian. She's under morphine affect. She can't hear you."

I shrugged not really caring before turning back to her and resuming my whispering. "Whoever did this to you, they're gonna pay. They're gonna pay a lot for what they did to you my love."

Since that fateful day, I didn't and couldn't leave her side. Not even after she woke up, or after she got better, or after the doctor gave her permission to go back to school.

I was there every step of the way, as Abe and Dimitri were concentrating on suing whoever hurt Rose I was making sure I could attend her classes with her.. every class, no exception.

She huffed. "Adrian, stoooooooop."

I squeezed her hand that was in mine. "Nope, sorry, can't."

She frowned. "But.."

I cut her off with a kiss. "Again, no way. You're stuck with me."

"But I'm not a baby."

"You're my baby, stop complaining. You're spending the whole day with me, todayand every day." I told her shrugging as we found our way to her first class.

She sighed finally giving in. "I think I can live with that."

I smirked. "Good 'cause it's your reality now."

She turned to me and pressed a light kiss on the corner of my mouth. "Which is waaaaaaaaay better than any dream."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded. "Of course, I'm sure." She said as she sat on her seat before I slide next to her, Mason was on her other side as usual.

"Hi." We greeted and he greeted back.

Rose turned to me and grinned. "I love you, babe."

I softly kissed her cheek. "I love you too."

And the class started so I kept silence as I checked some business on my tablet. Ineeded to find something to do during her classes and since I couldn't do it in its usual place, I didn't really mind doing it with her safely next to me.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**That was it for today**

**hope you liked it..**

**be happy safe and in love**


	11. Chapter 10

**Heeeey. I'm back..**

**Sorry I was busy with my finals. Finished last week and was recovering **

**Hope you like this,,**

**Enjoy. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 10 :

"Honey, I'm home." I called as I entered the house to hear Rose laughing at me.

"What's so funny?" I asked as I joined her in the living room where she was lying on the couch.

"You, seriously, Adrian, that's so not you."

I laughed. "Thanks dear." And I leaned down to press my lips to her full ones. I could smell the scent of her shampoo coming from her wet hair. "Tsk tsk tsk."

She frowned at me with her hands feeling my face to check my expression. "What's it?" She asked confused.

"You had a shower." I stated.

"Yea, so?"

"Why didn't you invite me?" I asked her sounding offended.

She chuckled. "Adrian, you're crazy."

"Thanks." I said before sliding next to her on the couch. "Done studying for today?" I asked checking since I left the house after she kicked me because I was distracting her.

She nodded. "Yea, finally." She said and sighed. "This studying thing is just so annoying. I wish I could just get away from all this for a couple of days at least."

I leaned closer to her. "Just the two of us? You can invite me for a shower by then." I suggested before shifting to be finally hovering over her.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and smirked. "Maybe, depends on your luck."

"I believe I'm very lucky, especially these days." I replied while kissing her face.

She chuckled. "Hmmm, you think?"

"I know." I replied. "And you know that too."

She pulled me for a kiss and whispered. "I know it just fine."

How can I describe the feelings I felt during that make out? How can I tell that amazing feelings I felt with her hands grabbing my shoulders pulling me closer to her.

She whispered. "Tell me."

"I love you, from now to the end of the world." I whispered back and smiled before moving my lips to her neck where I started kissing her then down to her collarbone I started sucking it between my lips.

She threw her head to the side and moved loudly. "Oh my, Adrian."

I whispered on her skin. "Yes, Love?"

"You're a teaser." She said trying to sound annoyed but I just smirk and kept going down thinking it was safe to move lower. It was something we did for the first time.

I was about to unbuttoned her first two buttons to feel her breathing faster. I thought it was a normal reaction and she liked it so slowly I lowered myself and kissed the skin covering her sternum before breathing deeply. "You're too delicious."

I felt myself hardened as a reaction to her amazing scent. My pants grew tighter and I felt my hardness pressed on her inner thigh.

And we heard a knock. Actually we heard knocks.

"Fuck, who's so annoying?" I asked.

She shrugged. "I have no idea. But I think you need to open the door and find out."

Took a couple of deep breaths as I slid off her willing my body to undo what Rose did to me watching her as she sat up and fixed her clothes.

"Don't look at me and go to open the door!" She ordered and I did as she said. Didn't really have another choice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rose's POV :

"Rose, you've a visitor." Adrian said as he walked into the living room with our surprising guest.

I recognized his perfume easily. "Mason? What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Hi." He murmured before walking to sit next to me on the couch. "I'm really sorry. It's late for a surprising visit like that but I couldn't think of anyone but you, Rose."

"I'll give you two some privacy. Call me when you need me." Adrian said before heading out of the living room after hearing a 'thank you' from Mason.

"What's wrong? You're scaring me." I said worried at my friend. He was so out of his usual mood.

"It's complicated."

"I'm sure I can try to understand."

"It's a long story too." He explained.

"I've all the time you'd need from me." I replied. "Tell me."

"Ok, so I'm gay." He started.

"I know, what else?"

"You knew?"

I nodded. "Yes, Mason. I'm blind not stupid."

"Sorry I didn't mean that." He said apologetically but I shook my head.

"It's ok. Don't worry about it. People tend to underestimate my abilities." I said.

"I won't do that again." He promised.

"It's okay, really. Now tell me, what's the problem?"

"I had a fight with a friend. He thinks that I should break up with my current boyfriend 'cause we had a fight and he almost hit me." He said sheepishly.

"Oh my god. Are you okay?"

"He didn't hit me." Mason explained frustrated. "That what I was trying to tell my friend."

"But it's the intention that matters, right?"

"He was angry, he didn't mean to actually hurt me." Mason defended his man but I was sure there was something he hid from me.

That night I sat with Mason trying to figure out what really happened and what was in his mind. I knew he mostly needed to talk more than to search for a solution.

"Better?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yea thanks, Rose." He said and hugged me tightly.

"Awww, you're very welcome. I didn't do much really."

"You did more than I can thank you for, Rose." He said gratefully and I flushed.

"You know maybe you need to stay here tonight." I said suddenly. "You're fighting with your friend, and your boyfriend. So maybe you need some space."

"Oh, no, Rose. I can't."

"Yes, you can. Adrian really won't mind. You can use the spare room."

"Thanks, Rose. You're a great friend." He said and hugged me again.

I hugged him back before shrugging. "Well, I try."

"Though you don't need to." He said. "And it's getting late. You should go to bed too."

I nodded. "I guess I will. Goodnight." I said getting up knowing that Mason already knew his way around the house.

"Goodnight to you too. And try not to be loud." He said and laughed. I turned to him, stuck my tongue out before turning away and leaving the to my room before suddenly something occurred to me.

Oh my. What if Adrian wanted to continue from where we stopped earlier tonight? What if he actually wanted to go all the way?

Now that I was able to think clear, I got scared. I wasn't ready yet to lose my virginity.

I mean I love Adrian with all I have. But sex isn't really something I'm ready for just yet.

I didn't know what happened to me but I got scared so I just turned around the corner and entered the room that way only there because my parents thought I'd be sleeping alone without Adrian.

I was thankful when I slid under the cover and went to sleep feeling safe from the fear that I was trying to avoid.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**That was it. **

**Reviews are very appreciated. **

**Be happy safe and in love.**


End file.
